Fayeth: The Dark Lord's Newest Toy
by AnnistonMarlowe
Summary: Fayeth Yaxley is a talented, passionate and ruthless young witch who is given a task to be completed, and there will be hell to pay if she cannnot. Slight DMOC
1. The Story of Fayeth Yaxley

Disclaimer:: I do not own these characters, they're JK Rowling's lovely little creations. But I'll totally take the Weasley twins for a weekend ... or a year ... or a few years. )

Chatper One

The life and Times of Fayeth Yaxley

"Crucio!" Fayeth Yaxley and her mother, Geneviere James, shouted together as the plimp witch before them fell to her knees screaming at the combined force of the two curses. It was the final battle and they both knew that. meant it was time to give it everything there was left to give.

Fayeth was grinning wildly as she stood back to back with her mother, sending curses in every possible direction.

"Good shot Fayeth!" Geneviere said, turning to show the briefest smile, then turning back and firing off another curse. And in that small and brief smile Fayeth took immense comfort. She knew that she'd gone above and beyond what her mother had expected of her. She beamed with pride and sent forth a new wave of curses, felling any witche or wizard that was within range.

Behind her, Geneviere had spotted a rather offensive blood traitor and quickly deflected the stunning spell sent her way. "You!" she shouted at the witch it had come from. Geneviere flicked her wand in the witch's direction, but it was deflected and smashed a vase to her foe's left. "Nymphadora Tonks." Geneviere said in a soury sweet voice. "You've seen your last day you filthy blood traitor!" Another spell flicked in her direction and another deflected. "Sectumsempra!" Geneviere shouted as Tonk's face slahed open and bled. The metamorphmagus shrieked in pain and dropped to her knees, her wand sliding away from her on the floor. Gemeviere took a step forward, away from her daughter, and held her wand level with Tonk's eyes. "You filthy blood traitor." Tonk's quieted her shrieks and made an attempt for her wand, but it was far too little far too late. "Avada Kedavra." and all the life left Tonk's eyes as she slumped to the floor, her outsretched hand just brushing the tip of her wand. By this time a small circle had formed around Geneviere and Nymphadora, as the Death Eaters watched one of their greatest slay one of the Order's finest. Things seemed quiet as the cirlce broke out into battle again and Geneviere turned to continue the battle. Until, that is, an Earth moving scream of anguish and hate filled her ears. Geneviere and Fayeth both turned to see what had happened, as did most of the witches and wizards around them. No one but the two were surprised to find Remus Lupin holding the lifeless body of his Nymphadora. He loosed another scream that chilled even Geneviere's bones, and she stood as frozen as Nymphadora's blood. Remus pushed his Tonk's hair out of her face and layed the gentlest kiss on her forehead. It wasn't until his hand brushed her discarded wand that the pain, rage and hate showed in his eyes. In an instant he grabbed up the wand and pointed it straight at his target, Geneviere James. He raised her's to meet the threat, but for the first time in her life, Geneviere wasn't fast enough to get the first blow, and in a flash of green light and a shout that shook the walls Geneviere's eyes widened and she dropped her wand.

Fayeth's world seemed to slow until it seemed that it had stopped altogether. Before she had time to think of what she was doing she sprinted the few steps between them and caught her mother before she hit the floor. "Mum! Mum!" she screamed, though she knew it was to no avail. Her mind raced, but no single thought stood out for her. Somewhere far away she was screaming long and wordless screams of anguish and loss. She hardly even noticed when her father came bursting through the crowd and wrapped his large arms around the two of them. "He killed her. He killed her." Fayeth said over and over again. Tears were streaming down her face now in waterfalls on each of her cheeks. She cradled her mother's head against her chest and finally met the eyes of Geneviere's murderer.

Remus Lupin could do nothing but watch the scene. Having taught Fayeth in her third year, he knew something of her personality, and he knew that Fayeth didn't show such a strong emotion. She had always prided herself on rejecting love and substituting passion, which she claimed was easier and less risky than love. Remus had thought she was insane at the notion, but now he saw through her. And what he saw, for a breif moment, he admired.

"You." she said in a voice full of rage and pain, finally taking notice of someone other than her mother. She wrenched loose of her father's grip and glided forward to face Remus. "You!" she said again, reaching for her wand, her father behind her following suit. "You...you bastard..." with a flick of his wand, Remus' wand flew into Abraxus' waiting hand. "You bastard! You killed her! You killed my mother!" she shouted, her hands shaking, but her wand pointing dead on it's target. "I loved her!!" she shouted before she had even thought about what she was saying. "I loved her! You bastard! I loved her!" Her father came to stand next to her, his wand mirroring her's. Fayeth snarrled and spit on Remus' face as he looked up at her. Remus realized, a moment too late, that the look of rage mixed with pain, hate and a slight insanity was a mirror image of the one he'd worn a few moments ago when he'd seen his Tonks felled.

"Avada Kedavra!" they both yelled. The short flash of green light hitting Remus square between the eyes and stealing the light wihin them.

But to truely understand and appreciate this story of one Fayeth Yaxley, and what has just taken place, you should really hear it from the begining, not the middle.


	2. Her Mother's Daughter

disclaimer:: again, I don't own these characters. well. 'cept Fayeth...and Geneviere...

Chapter Two:: Mother and daughter

FayethYaxley was the prduct of two of the magical world's most dangerous Death Eaters, Geneviere James and Abraxus Yaxley. The two of them had been assigned a stake out mission to try and discover a way into the Order's hidden headquarters. One their sixth night of stalking known members, they finally discovered the location. But it did them no good. The house was protected by the fidelus charm, and no death eater would be able to coax the information out of it's keeper, Albus Dumbledore. But still, Geneviere and Abraxus were ordered to watch in case some window of opportunity should open up. On their twelfth night of watching and waiting, it all became too much for the two of them, and they surcame to the sexual tension that had plagues their stake out since day one.

Six weeks later, Geneviere was getting sick every morning and was eating like a hog, but never filling up. She knew what was happening o her, it didn't take a strech of the imagination. She kept er situation a secret as long as possible, but after a few months it was more than easy to tell. Still, she continued on determined to not let this hinder her in her assignments for the dark lord. She was ever present when that disgusting human wormtail reported the whereabouts of the Potter family. She'd begged the dark lord to allow er to come along. Said she knew the two of them, Lily and James, were strong magicians and wouldn't go down easily. But Voldemort refused. She thanked her for her insistence, and her faith in him as her leader, but he wanted this kill for himself.

That night, Geneviere had er daughter, in the back room of Lucious Malfoy's house, with baby Draco crying from Geneviere's screams. She named the girl Fayeth, as a symbol to her never ending faith in her Lord, then promptly fell asleep for three days.

When Geneviere awoke, the house was in chaos. She learned that her friends and fellow death eaters had been killed or imprisoned, or has just barely escaped the fate. And that the only reason she was still walking free was that the Malfoy's had insisted she was in a coma while recovering from the Imperius curse. Geneviere was furious at them for even suggesting that she would only have done the Dark Lord's wishes by being forced to; but after some stern reasoning with, decided that it was best. She was free from a prison sentence and still alive. As was Fayeth and her father.

From then on out she committed herself to raising her daughter to be a strong and talented witch. Geneviere made sure that Fayeth ate, slept and breathed magic from a very early age. Geneviere even let her daughter practice with her own wand what she could not do without one. She raised her to believe in the philosophy that had gotten her so far with the Dark Lord. Love not. For love is a bittersweet emotion that is as easily used against you as it is to feel. Fayeth was taught to only substitute passion for love. Because passion, be it for a person or for an art, could not be anchored, and when used against you had a minimal effect. She was taught not to show emotions. that her face could sometimes be her biggest betrayer. By showing an enemy that you were frightened, you let him know that he had power over you and when you lost power in a duel, you lost your life.

Geneviere was raising a smaller, younger and more able version of herself. Fayeth's eyes held that same fiery look as her mother's from day one. And even though that was almost the only similarity between the two, as Fayeth was the spitting image of her father, it was the most obvious and people often had trouble guessing who her father was because she looked so like her mother in the eyes.

Fayeth took to her mother's teachings like a duck to water. She often woke up before her mother in the mornings so that she could get in a few extra minutes of what she considered play. She loved all the spells and curses she was learning. it made her feel like an adult, powerful and important. She ate it up, every bit of it. She especially loved the days when Geneviere would sit her down and tell her stories of her times as a Death Eater. Fayeth took a special interest when the Imperius curse was involved. The thought of controlling someone's physical being while not being in control of their mind enthralled Fayeth. She didn't want to control her victim's thoughts, that would give her less power in the situation, she thought. But it didn't stop her from wanting so badly to experiment with this curse. Geneviere had forbidden it until she was of school age. So many things could go wrong with the Unforgivable Curse, and Geneviere was afraid that something could go wrong and she would lose the only person she'd ever cared for as more than a face and a name.

To the outside world, Geneviere and Fayeth lived like socialites. When they weren't at home telling stories and practicing spells, they were often spotted at the ministry of magic, making nice with the Minister and the other socialites often found around. Geneviere had made it very clear to Fayeth's father, Abraxus Yaxley, that Fayeth was her daughter before she was his. But even with the short time they spent together, Fayeth grew very close to him, often showing off her newest spells and asking him to tell her stories like her mother did. Abraxus didn't tell her any stories of his Death Eater days, he wasn't sure a child as young as her should be hearing things like that. He treated her like a child, and Fayeth highly resented that. But even though she resented the way he talked down to her and undermined her mature upbringing, she still cherished the time they spent together.

When Fayeth turned 11 she, of course, received her letter from Hogwarts. Geneviere immediately took her to Olivander's, and it came as no surprise that Fayeth's wand was almost a carbon copy of her mother's. Holly, eleven inches with a phoenix tail and dragon heart string core. Olivander commented on the power of this wand. Saying it would be capable of spells that could shock the world. Fayeth and Geneviere merely smiled, paid the man and left the store. When Fayeth boarded the train that year, she was a more capable witch than some of the seventh years. Of course, most of what she knew was dark magic, and the kind of thing that could get her expelled.

When the Dark Lord finally made his reappearance in Fayeth's fourth year, things began to change for her. Her mother was frequently out doing his bidding, and she spent most of her breaks being tossed around from mother to father and sometimes even to the Malfoys. She didn't enjoy being left at the Malfoy's very much. Draco was the only one around that was her age and he was always preoccupied showing off his latest collection of expensive brooms and whatnot to the local, less fortunate witches and wizards. Sometimes Bellatrix would be around, and Fayeth could pick up a few new spells or pointers on ones she already knew. But more often than not Fayeth filled her time trying to come up with ways to convince the Dark Lord that she could do his biddings just as well as any of the adults, and better than some. He'd laughed at her twice now, and once refused to give her an answer at all. Her mother said it was because she was too young, not because she couldn't be useful. But this just further infuriated Fayeth, who would then storm off to a deserted part of the house for a few hours trying to come up with another plan.

In the summer of her fifth year, the Dark Lord began to take refuge in various Death Eater's homes. It was during one of his stays at Fayeth's house that she was summoned to meet with him in the attic.

Fayeth ascended the stairs slowly, and quietly, her heart beating a million miles an hour, and her mind racing with thoughts of what she hoped he would say.


	3. A Bonafied Death Eater

Disclaimer:: (again) I do not own any of these characters. (Again) except for Fayeth and Geneviere. (again.)(again.)

AN:: oh, and I appologize for chapter two. it was...well...not pretty. I'll probably rewrite it soon.

Chapter Three:: A Bonafied Death Eater

Fayeth was kneeling on the floor of her completely dark attic, and wincing as she heard the beetles and spiders crawl across the floor. But she remained silent, for she knew just what would happen if she were to complain. She'd be sent back downstairs and never asked to come up again; and despite her gross and eerie predicament, this was the only place in the world she wanted to be. A noise off to her left made Fayeth's heart skip a few beats, but when she turned, she found it was only Nagini and her heart slowed.

His utter silence was eating at her. If it weren't for the eerie chill the room had, Fayeth would have sworn there was no one there but herself, Nagini and the bugs. She couldn't even hear breaths. Fayeth nervously licked her lips, and opened her mouth to speak for the first time since she'd been told to enter the room. But as she did so, she was cut off:

"Fayeth." he said, a slight hiss to his voice. It sent chills of fear and anticipation down her spine and she egaerly focused on every word he had to say. "It is time for you to live up to the name you were given."

"Anything, Lord." she said almost before he was finished. She'd waited so long to be given a chance to prove herself to him, she'd cut off her arm if he asked. Even in the darkness she could see, or rather feel, the smile grow on the Dark Lord's face.

"Good." his voice said from the darkness, "I cannot stress to you the importance of the task you are about to receive, Fayeth. It is absolutely vital that you succeed."

"I will do all You ask, Lord." Fayeth was almost pleading now.

There was another long pause, and Fayeth thought she might break in half with the anticipation. Finally:

"There is a man, an Auror for the ministry, his name is Archie Peters. Dear Archie is up for a promotion to Head of Office." Another long pause, in which Fayeth held her tongue, though it was almost painful not to speak, "I believe this man will get this job, and I want him under my instructions when he does."

Fayeth's mind was racing. She knew what he was about to ask of her, but she wasn't sure she could even preform the kind of magic it would require, and his standards were set so high...

"Use the Imperius curse, Fayeth. And it needs to go undetected." Fayeth nodded and bowed her head low, completely forgetting about the spiders and other creppy crawlies she was now mingling with.

"I will do it Lord." she said. "He shall be yours." she said, forgetting that the task that loomed over her seemed impossible. She focused herself entirely on the reward and what she stood to gain from it. And that focus was able to force her to think clearly, without an distraction for the first time since she'd walked through the door.

"Good. I expect it done quickly." and before Fayeth could add anything else he said, "Do this for me, Fayeth, and you will be rewarded with something that you've craved for a very long time."

Fayeth couldn't believe her ears. She knew what he spoke of, and infact had drawn it on herself with pens and marker many times simply to admire it. She was so thrilled that for a moment she forgot to breathe, and forgot to think, and almost forgot to speak.

"Lord...Lord, thank you." she whispered to the floor as she was still bowed very low.

"Do not forget what I said, Fayeth." he warned. "Do not fail me. And do not let this man be discovered as my servant."

"I wont." she said quickly as she rose from the floor. "It will be a seamless transition, I promise."

She felt him nod and turn quickly towards the window. "Good." he said curtly, "Now leave me, and tell your mother that I require a word before I leave."

"Yes, Lord." Fayeth said, and she quickly but quietly left the room and descended the stairs to meet her mother's anxious face.

"Well?" Geneviere demanded. Fayeth smiled a weary but confident smile.

"He requires a word with you before he leaves." she repeated. Her mother gave her a suspicious look, but let it go and ascended the stairs as Fayeth stood in her spot and looked about at the room.

Her mother had lit a few lamps, but not the magnificent chandelier that hung overhead. So everything in the room had a shadow. It would have been strange and scary to most, but to Fayeth the low lights of the lamps seemed warm and intimate. She walked over to the corner of the room, where two overstuffed maroon chairs faced each other over a coffee table, and sat down in the one with it's back to the room.

Fayeth closed her eyes and breathed in and out quite a few times before allowing herself to think of what she had just been told to do. She'd always been fascinated with the Imperius Curse, so she was definitely not opposed to using it. But she'd never pulled off an Unforgivable. Bellatrix and her mother had tried to teach her the proper way, but it just never seemed to click for Fayeth. It seemed like she just didn't want it enough. But now she wanted it, she had to want it. Her future depended on it, and that gave Fayeth a drive like she had never felt before. And she just knew that drive would carry her through this task and straight back to her Lord to be marked with that most precious marking. She imagined, eyes still closed, what her arm had looked like when she'd drawn the mark her herself those many times. It was a beautiful contrast with her fair skin and dark hair. Fayeth smiled as the drive within her seemed to only grow while she thought of what she could have, what she could become. She knew, deep, deep down inside that this task could either make or break her. But Fayeth refused to acknowledge anything pessimistic. This was going to make her, and make her big.


End file.
